Télos Laf'Ael
Background This section is under construction. Télos Laf'Ael (aka Tel affectonate, T'', and ''Boss related '') was born in Tethris Aran over Ten-thousand years ago. Before the Great Sundering, and the invasion of the Burning Legion, Tethris Aran was a flourishing Kal'dorei settlement, in the region now known as Desolace. It was here that he was raised by his Highborne father, and Priestess mother along side his sister. He never seemed to take after either parent, and ended up training in the blade, bow and shield as a hunter, guide and guard. After losing his home - and parents - in the Sundering, Telos and his sister, Ahniel, fled to Ashenvale, to unite with others who had regrouped there. They travled in a caravan of thirty people, where Telos was point-man and night-watch, being the best with a bow and a blade. During their trek across Stone Tallon, the party was ambushed by raiders from a nomadic troll tribe. In the slaughter, many were lost; including - to his knowledge - his sister. Eventually he made it to Ashenvale with the remaining six of his party, and set up camp near the area now known as "The Ruins of Stardust." When the Druidic arts began to be taught, Telos was eager to learn and attended several lessons, but, his rage and impatience got the better of him, and he never quite caught on to the art. He continued to hone his skill with a blade, venturing through out the wilds, Azshara and Winterspring. He leant his blade to the war effort during the second coming of the Burning Legion, and nearly died to a demonic poison that the druids eventually cured. During the founding of Teldrassil and the port town of Auberdine, Tel helped in the building efforts, as well as capitaned a ship to transport goods and people from the port to Rut'theran village. After a few years studying Human literature and customs through books and stories coming in to the newly formed city of Darnassus, imported from their new human allies, Telos set out on his first journey to the Human lands. ]]Edit this stuff in where it belongs later[[ He served in various militant and Mercenary groups, such as ''The Order of the Silver Aegis - A group dedicated to bodyguard work for various types of clients,((100% fictional for background purposes only. It was not a guild.)) The Argent Inquisition - A militant arm of the Argent Dawn dedicated to the forceful eradication of the Scourge, and later in it's time - the Burning Legion, and The Hearthstone Mercenaries - A group of mercenaries and fighters for hire. He is the current head of The Order of the Silver Aegis, taking over after the death of it's previous leader; a man who previously just went by "Boss", the title Tél has taken for himself in his passing. During the war in Icecrown, Telos enlisted in the military as a conscripted solider for the Alliance. Physical Description Telos is typical height for a Night Elf, though still taller than almost any human. Behind the glow , he has dark amber colored eyes. His skin is pale and somewhat sickly due to the little sun and cold dry weather in the Storm Peaks and Icecrown - his last active post as a mercenary for the Alliance.. Long snow-white hair tops his head and is pulled back in to a simple pony-tail while in combat, but is usually draped down over the sides of his face and shoulders while not on duty. His body is buff, but with slight signs of aging. He does not seem to eat much either, but is in no means skinny. Scars from various incidents cover his back and chest - most noticably the magic-induced burn marks on his back and arms. A fist sized tattoo of the outline of a shield is inked over his heart - a symbol of an organization which no longer exists. He - like all other of his race - has long pointed 'troll-like' ears. The left has what appears to be small teeth marks in it, the result of an attack by a hungry murloc. This elf is by no means 'ugly' but, is not the most attractive man either. 'Scary' is a term quite a few use to discribe him. The large, tank-like armor, and various pointy weapons as well as the aura of seriousness that seems to shroud him tend to bring that effect out rather nicely. Relationships Family : *Ahniel Laf'Ael : Sister, thought to be killed in a Troll raid. In all actuality, she used the raid as a cover to flee Ashenvale and seek out the Highborne to train in the arcane arts her father had practiced before the exiling of the Highborne Love : *Shinakiah Silvenrova : A human Telos has been through a lot with. The two have fought by eachother's side since he decided to leave the recesses of Teldrassil. The two were just partners in travel, Telos becoming Shina's bodyguard. Over time, they grew close, and eventually became lovers. Their relationship is an odd one, as at the end of the war in Northrend, Telos was forced to 'kill' Shina. He blacked out shortly after and her body wasn't there when he awoke, just enough blood to have meant her death. He later found out that she had survived and, was hiding away as a 'high elf' with 'blood elf' ties, in Durotar with the sister of one of his contacts. After explaining the situations and coming to an understanding, the two seem to be together again, but there's nothing outside of their actions to prove this. Neither has jumpped at the idea of marriage, and can tend to be a little strained at times. Friends : *Alowyn Tam : A human rogue who he had met in the Argent Inquisition; she saved him from Worgen when he was investigating murders and disappearances in Duskwood. The two became good friends soon after. Telos hasn't seen her since they served together in Northrend. *Seirafina : A Nightelf Druid Tel met in Auberdine when he was living there between jobs. The two met on romantic terms, but soon became good friends instead of partners. Tel is over-protective of her, possibly due to the resemblence to his sister. *Rodwyn : A Night Elf who Telos met in Duskwood three years after his first trip to the forest. She was staying at the Inn at Darkshire, and the two shared drinks, talking about the state of the world and alliance. Tel attempted to recruit her for the Order, but hasn't gotten an answer as of yet. *((Note on others : Sadly, due to realm transfers and inactivity, many of the people I considered Tel's friends no longer play on Moon Guard.)) Employees : *Anoor & Aloor Shattertusk : Two trolls living in Durotar, working as spies and informants for The Order of the Silver Aegis. Telos and Anoor met during a mission in Stranglethorn Vale, where Tel happened upon a large tiger attempting to rip Anoor apart. He saved the troll, who swore his allegiance to the Night Elf. Aloor has no real ties to Telos outside of harboring his human lover; Shina, as well as trying to push drugs on him in an attempt to gain another customer. *Quèntin Bellmoore : A Gilnaen refugee Telos met in Darnassus while helping the new arrivals adjust to their new home. Quèntin and Telos shared a drink on his first night in town, and discussed employment. While Telos was never given a formal acceptance, the Gilnaen later signed on through Shinakiah Silvenrova; Tel's lover and second in command. *Malkar of the Shadow : A Forsaken Shadow-priest and Apothecary working on his own motivations and not on those of the Forsaken or Scourge. He knew Telos as a human, having met him prior to the Forsaken killing him and a group of survivors who had holed up in a farm in Tirisfal just after the war. While most Forsaken have cut ties to their previous life, Malkar considers the bond he and Telos formed while he was alive to be very important; especially when the Elf rewards the former-human with hard to come by reagents and tomes in return for him keeping an eye on the Forsaken movements in Lordaeron for the Order. *Tiamhaid : Another Gilnaen Refugee that Telos welcomed in to his fold. Tiam, as Telos calls him often, is very well mannered and shy at times, but quite fast on his feet. While he is not very skilled at archery, he still practices it often. He typically does courier jobs for Tel, or acts as a recruitment officer for the Order. Guild Information This information will be filled out once I get a new guild. All prior guild affiliation after his time in the Argent Inquisition has been retconned due to not fitting in with the overall story I wanted for Tel. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance